Slash's life
by Umbreon is so awesome
Summary: What happens when a simple eeveelution from an eevee to an espeon goes wrong.
1. Chapter 1

**So hey people. Umm, this is my first fanfic, so please ignore errors in the story. I'm hoping to get one loyal reader but **

It was a relaxing day in the Kalos regeion, well for almost everyone. Two Espeon known as Psych and Esther were watching over their baby Eevee. Esther looked up into her husband's deep purple-blue eyes, "Psych, what so you want to call her?" Psych looked down at the Eeve in Esther's arms.

"Slash sounds good to me, don't you think? She probably will have your fire."

"Yes that sounds wonderful. Slash it is."

Suddenly, a loud noise echoed through the halls of the cave. Then an agonizing scream followed. Esther and Psych stood up together, but Psych pushed his wife back down, "Oh no, you stay here and watch Slash, I'll go see what that was."

Esther opened her mouth to argure, then thought better and looked back at Slash. She would protect her Eevee with her life if she had to.

**With Psych**

Psych ran through the confusing passageways of his cave until he reached the entrance.

He looked around but didn't see anything strange. He shrugged and turned to go back inside when a low hiss sounded a couple feet behind him. Psych whipped around to come face-to-face with his mortal enemy-Star the Umbreon.

Star startled slowly pacing around Psych, "I heard you had a child, _Psych." _Star spat out the last word, "And I have a proposition for you."

Psych growled as two more Umbreon came out from the shadows, sandwhiching him.

"Hand over your child, and I won't make you watch me kill him." Star gestured to an Espeon next to him. The Espeon was unconsious, blood all over him. Psych definently knew who it was. It was his life-long friend Point.

**So how's that for a prolouge. I know there are probably too many characters introduced but I should be updating soon.**

**Ova and Out**

**~Umbreon**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, so here is chapter 2:**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own pokemon**

**-Same time period-**

Psych was torn between his daughter and his best friend. But he knew the best answer at heart and Point would hopefully understand.

"I'll never let you have my daughter!" Psych barked. Star's snicker didn't waver one bit as he flicked his tail. One more Umbreon came out with a newborn Eevee in his jaws. _Psych's_ Eevee. Psych's eyes narrowed at the sight of his helpless daughter. Star walked over to Slash and brushed his tail under her chin.

"Yes she'll do nicely." Psych prepared to jump forward, but the two umbreon at his side expected it and tackled him to the ground.

"NO! You can't steal her from me!"

Star got close to Psych's face and sneered, "I just did."

Suddenly, Esther burst through the entrance to the cave and bit onto the Umbreon holding Slash. The Umbreon screamed in pain and fell to the ground, writhing like crazy.

Esther then managed to throw the two Umbreon pinning Psych off of him. Psych immediatly chased after Star who had already feld. Esther stumbled over to Slash, who was squealing. Esther picked up Slash by the scruff and brought her back inside the cave.

**-5 minutes ago- (Esther's POV)**

Darn! I had acidentally fallen asleep while watching over Slash, so I didn't see the Umbreon sneak in and steal her. When I woke, the first thing I noticed was Slash missing. I leaped to my feet and searched the cave. That's when I heard the scream, "NO! You can't steal her from me!" I figured out where Slash went.

I sprinted out of the cave to see four Umbreon, Psych and Slash. Slash was in the jaws of a single Umbreon. And Psych was trapped under two Umbreon. Then as my gaze traveled over Star, I swear I saw red as I crashed into the Umbreon with Slash and bit him till he shrieked and let Slash go. Then I ran over to the two Umbreon pinning Psych.

I moved like I was a black belt in Karate **(A/N: IDK why I put that...)** and quickly threw them off of Psych. He immediatly pelted in the direction Star had fled. I walked over to Slash in a daze. _Had I really just done that?_ I truely couldn't believe it.

At least I knew my baby was safe tonight.

**~Five Human Years Later~**

**(No one's POV)**

Slash squealed in excitement. Today was the day. The day she would become an Espeon! Her memory flashed back to the incident 5 years ago (Slash had been having many nightmares and flaskbacks since she was little, and although she had gotten used to it, she still freaked a little). Her blurry eyesight catching three black spots that fizzed out to show Umbreon. She shrieked in terror at the sight.

When she looked down at the purple figure under two of them, she saw her father. When she looked to her left, she saw her father's friend. he was bleeding badly. When her gaze went back to her father, she gasped in horror. Her father looked horrible, his purple coat was paler than normal, his ears drooping. And, his eyes...they weren't there. It looked as if someone had ripped out her father's eyes. Psych whispered, "Slash, you did this to him." He angled his drooping ears to Point whose chest had stopped it's shallow bleeding.

Slash gasped than looked back at her father. _I didn't do this! Point died a month after the incident because of his lost gem._

Somehow a month after Slash had been rescued, someone had snuck into Point's den and cut the ruby right off his head. A day later, he died because of the loss. Slash just knew it had been Star who had killed him. He had wanted revenge on her father.

When Slash looked back at Point, she noticed his ruby was indeed missing.

Three words suddenly echoed around her, "All your fault...All your fault."

She gasped and tried to cover her ears.

"All your fault!"


End file.
